


【哈德】街灯

by Minzsanh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minzsanh/pseuds/Minzsanh
Summary: 站街德拉科X傲罗哈利战后真站街无后续
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	【哈德】街灯

这一片街区的灯光都是昏暗暧昧的颜色。烂俗的粉色、紫色光线渲染出禁忌的下流感，没有一个正经人会在这附近停留，小孩子都远远地避过，好像生怕那里会有吃人的怪兽。

哈利在这条街尾一个破烂的灯箱下发现了马尔福。

他靠在贴满广告的灯柱旁，那头金发梳成一个小手指长的辫子，松松垮垮地绑在脑后，几缕头发从额头上飘落，利落的脸部线条半隐半现地透过发丝显现出来。他穿着和在校时一点都不同的露背背心，还有一条紧身的低腰皮裤，突出的肩胛骨和胯骨像要刺破他的皮肤。左臂上的黑魔标记像蛇一样盘在那儿，他夹着一根烟，低头吞吐着烟雾，头上的灯箱苟延残喘地闪烁着，把他整个人染成了艳俗的紫红色。

战后马尔福消失了，整整三年里，纳西莎在报纸上刊登了无数寻人启事，却找不到马尔福的半点踪迹。

哈利站在十米外的角落，死死地盯着对面。

他来这里是为了追查一个逃窜的食死徒，对方狡猾谨慎，傲罗部查了很久才确定他躲进了麻瓜的红灯区，他作为这次行动的主要负责人来蹲点，却意外发现了马尔福。

他看起来瘦得像很久没吃过一顿饱饭了。姜红色的头发掉落下来，挡住了哈利一半的视线——复方汤剂，是的，哈利现在变成了一个陌生麻瓜的样子。

在哈利烦躁地把头发全都拨到脑后的时候，一个壮硕的人影跨过马路，走近了马尔福。他立刻直起身来，眯着眼睛看过去。

那个男人看起来有四十多了，寸头，比马尔福高了一点，穿着邋遢的夹克和牛仔裤，哈利可以轻松地判断出他是附近的建筑工人。

那个人把手放在马尔福裸露的肩膀上，而马尔福完全没有躲开的意思，他们交谈了一会儿，那根叼在他嘴里的香烟被扔在地上，发出微弱的火光。

哈利看着马尔福伸手比了三个手指，那男人点点头，抚摸马尔福的手滑到他瘦弱的腰间，半搂半抱地和马尔福转身进了一个半掩的卷帘门。

马尔福在卖。

这个事实就像一个巨大的炸弹砸在他脑子里，哈利扶着墙微微喘着气，他消失三年都在做这个吗？为什么？

全身的血液都涌向头部，哈利的牙根都因为紧闭的下颌而发麻，他站在原地，看着那个小小的卷帘门的二楼，那里的灯亮了起来，透过灰蒙蒙的窗户照出昏黄的灯光。

一只苍白的手拉上了窗帘。他在角落站得腿都发麻，十分钟？十五分钟？时间的流逝不再具有任何意义，明明是盛夏，哈利却出了一身冷汗，视线僵硬地紧盯着那个窗户，喉咙涌出一阵阵反胃感。

那只手又把窗帘拉开了，哈利良好的听力听到楼梯被用力踩踏的声音，然后那个男人和马尔福再次出现。

他的衣服看起来很乱，嘴唇和眼角可疑地肿了起来，头发上的发圈也不见踪影。

那个男人拉开马尔福的裤头，往里面塞了几张钞票，从怀里拿出一顶帽子戴上走了。在耳边隆隆的声音里，哈利看到，那个在他印象里不可一世的大少爷平静地把钱拿出来，折叠着放到屁股后的口袋里。

然后继续站在灯柱旁，点燃了一根烟。

不，你不会想这么做的，你来这里是为了任务。

哈利向前一步，听到脑子里理智的声音在大声叫喊。

他的手覆上脸颊——那是他完全陌生的五官走向。

“怎么卖？”

在他意识到之前，在马尔福看进他眼睛里时，他听到自己用沙哑的声音问。

＊

顺着窄小潮湿的楼梯向上，哈利走进了一个破旧的木门。这里比布莱克老宅更破旧、阴暗，墙皮斑驳脱落，泛着恶心的霉斑，一个不够两个人站立的卫生间，厨房、客厅和卧室集中在不到二十平的空间里，一张孤零零的床放在中间，角落放着一个皮箱。

那是六年级开学，他看到马尔福带去学校的箱子。

“口交一次是那个数，如果你想操我，价格要翻三倍。”

马尔福走过去，拉上了窗帘，漫不经心地拨弄着散开的头发，“不接受无套。”

马尔福熟练的语气像一块石头压在他的胃里。哈利握紧拳头，他不知道自己为什么会进来……不，或许他知道。

“刚才，”声音像很久没喝过水的人，哈利清了清嗓子，“刚才那个人做了什么？”

一个狐疑的眼神落在他脸上，“有问题吗？”马尔福谨慎地回答，手臂抱在胸前。

“我不喜欢松的。”当这句话说出来的时候，哈利心里某个高尚的角落羞耻地尖叫，而另一方面，这侮辱性的话却让他体内沸腾的火气得到些许安慰。

“好吧，”马尔福看起来松了一口气，又轻松起来，“他只买了一个口交。”

“那我要全部。”

哈利毫不犹豫地说，然后发现他毫不为此后悔，当这句话说出来的时候，他才发现这是他真正想要的。

“先给一半。”马尔福无所谓地耸耸肩，双手抓住背心的下摆往上提着脱了下来。“这是规矩。”背心遮住他的脸时，模糊的声音从里面传来。

他真的很瘦。昏暗的灯光下，哈利第一次看到马尔福裸露的身体。肋骨在他身侧一节节突起，马尔福祖传的苍白皮肤在黄光下给了他一点别样的美丽，两颗粉色的乳头暴露在空气中，可怜地红肿着，不需要思考，轻易就能知道它们刚刚被怎样地揉弄过。

哈利急促地喘着气，怒火从他身体里迸发出来，理智轰然倒塌——马尔福是真的在出卖身体。这个事实让他眼前发黑，他从口袋里掏出钱夹，胡乱地抓出一大把钞票扔在桌上，“都是你的。”

然后他跨步上前，粗暴地拖着马尔福的手臂，把他扔在吱呀作响的床上。

被这样对待的马尔福只是不适地皱了皱眉头，然后闭起眼睛翻身趴着，一句话也不说了。

哈利从背后压上去，膝盖抵着他的尾骨，两团圆润的肉挤压他的小腿——马尔福瘦得一阵风就能吹跑，但他的屁股却出乎意料的丰满。

他俯下身，阴暗地看着马尔福紧闭的双眼，“只要给钱，你什么都做吗？”

那纤长的睫毛颤了颤，一个哈利再熟悉不过的不耐烦的表情出现了，“除了无套，你爱怎么做怎么做。”

“转过来。”哈利命令道。

他松开压制马尔福的膝盖，看着他不太情愿地转过身，一片白得刺眼的皮肤就这么露出来，还有那一条横跨整个胸腹的巨大疤痕。

这个疤像一个锤子，把哈利暴戾的内心砸出一个洞，他不由自主地伸手想去碰那那个疤痕，却被一只细滑的手握住了。

马尔福把他的手向下带，放在平坦的腹部，“你喜欢什么？”他垂着眼说，另一只手直接放在哈利的胯部，手掌揉弄着半勃的地方，“你想我先帮你口还是直接操我？”

哈利的视线转向他的嘴角，那里还残留着一点红色，他想起半个小时前那个男人，翻身坐起，靠在床头，曲起一边的膝盖，冰冷地说，“把我舔硬。”

马尔福跪坐在他腿间，灵巧地解开他的皮带，然后是拉链。哈利看着他的动作，那瘦弱的肩膀就在他手边——在有求必应室的那场厉火外，这是他第一次如此靠近马尔福。而这本不该是他期盼的场景。

及肩的金发垂下来挡住马尔福的脸，哈利沉默着把它们向后捋去，大手包裹住他的脸，拇指在他眼睛附近游移。

马尔福看了他一眼，没有阻止他的动作，俯下身隔着内裤含住了他的阴茎。

湿热的触感一瞬间就透过薄薄的棉布传递到敏感的柱身，一段湿滑的软肉来回滑动，把他的内裤舔得湿黏。哈利闷哼一声，仰着头看向结满蛛网的天花板。

马尔福在舔他的老二。

这比世界上任何一件事都要疯狂。

他的内裤被扯下来，敏感的龟头进入一个潮热的地方，刚刚带给他快感的舌头温柔地舔舐顶端的小孔，再绕着整个龟头来回磨蹭。手指轻轻抓住手里的金发，哈利发出一声低吼，而马尔福似乎明白他的意思，骨节分明的手揉弄着哈利的囊袋，把整根阴茎都含进了嘴里。

马尔福的喉咙蠕动着挤压他的龟头，触电般的快感流遍他的全身，他喘着气往下看，马尔福上下移动着头部，那张尖削的脸因为吮吸过于粗大的阴茎而微微变形，银灰色的眼睛泛起生理性的泪水，隔着凌乱的金发，从下往上看进哈利的眼里。

仅仅是这一眼，就让哈利有了射精的欲望。他推开马尔福，把他压在床上，一只手抓住他的两个手腕，另一只手拖动他的腰部，让他趴跪着，高高翘起屁股。

他用力一扯，把紧紧包裹住他屁股的皮裤拽下来，两团白嫩的软肉争先恐后地跳出来，从哈利的角度来看，他的屁股圆润挺翘，但是到了腰部，又立刻收缩，和他完美的肩胛线条形成倒三角型。

哈利把自己的腿插进马尔福腿间，用力分开他的双腿，这个姿势让他看起来像个任人宰割的鸡崽。

“润滑在哪？”

马尔福的声音有些颤抖，“床头。”

哈利俯身从床头柜里拿出一瓶新的润滑剂，剑拔弩张的阴茎因他的动作挤进两团臀肉里，让马尔福缩了缩。

润滑剂打开的声音响起，哈利用力挤压，一大团透明的液体倾倒在那截细腰上，冰冷的触感让马尔福不自觉地扭动着臀部，哈利眼神深沉的看着这一幕，伸手拢住那些因体温渐渐化开的液体。

他把润滑液均匀地抹在马尔福整个背部，又顺着腰侧滑到他胸前，粗糙的掌心覆盖在不知何时硬挺起来的乳头上，哈利的手指轻轻捻着左边的果实，听到马尔福发出猫一样的呻吟声。

“你喜欢被摸这里？”他哑声说，却并不想要马尔福的回答，阴茎有一下没一下的戳着他的阴囊，得到更多难耐的哽咽。

身下的人已经被挑起了情欲——或许在马尔福眼里，他现在只是一个嫖客，哈利也希望他们能获得同样的快乐。

嫖客。这个词刺痛了哈利的心，不，当他在这条街上认出马尔福的时候，这疼痛就一直缠绕着他，他的怒火、他的冲动，全都因此而起。

“为什么……”哈利用只有自己能听到的声音说。

他吻住马尔福的后颈，在那里吸出一个艳红的痕迹，湿漉漉的手掌后移，五指牢牢陷入软嫩的臀肉里，他直起身，抱着难以言喻的愤怒，一巴掌狠狠地打在白生生的臀上。

“操！”一直很乖顺的马尔福痛得大喊一声，扭头怒视他，挣扎着想翻过身，“我不玩这个——你不懂规矩吗？前半条街才接这种生意！”

而哈利轻易就制住了他，他出生入死地当了三年傲罗，如果没办法压制一个弱不禁风的马尔福，他早就死在任务里了。

“放心，”他按住扭动的人，低声说，“我不会伤害你。”

“绝不。”

那一巴掌立刻为他带来了一个鲜红的掌印——无论如何，至少马尔福的细皮嫩肉是从没变过的。

哈利叹息着低下头，舌尖舔吻过发热红肿的皮肤，马尔福的抵抗马上就变得微弱起来，他呼哧呼哧地喘着气，脸颊上泛起诱人的红晕。

又是一大团润滑液，这一次哈利把它们全部抹在了马尔福的屁股上。

在暗得几乎失焦的灯光下，马尔福整个人泛着淫靡的水光，臀尖，突起的肩胛，还有突起又凹陷的脊柱都闪闪发亮，哈利喉咙里发出一声危险的咕哝，松开抓紧马尔福手腕的那只手，把马尔福的臀肉向中间挤出一条深深的沟壑。

哈利盯着那里，移动胯部，把整根阴茎插进那条缝隙中。

“噢——”他爽得向后仰起头，手指用力掐着马尔福的屁股，前后摇摆着臀部，看着自己通红的阴茎在那饱满的臀肉里进进出出，龟头从尽头冒出来，又陷回去，这就像他最荒唐迷乱的梦境。

马尔福的手在抚慰自己，他眼神有些迷离了，发丝凌乱的遮挡着他的脸，诱人的低喘和呻吟从他薄薄的嘴唇里吐出来，哈利喘息着拨开那些碍眼的头发——他已经有够久的日子没有见过这张脸了，他不想他们之间有任何阻拦。

他不会把马尔福再留在这里的。

哈利早就下定决心，哪怕是用硬的，他也会把马尔福带回去——他的母亲苦苦寻找他，整个魔法世界都觉得他被食死徒杀了，哈利三年的傲罗生涯中最害怕接到无名尸体的报案，每一次确认尸体不属于马尔福，他都会松一大口气。

哈利想到决战时，马尔福随着纳西莎离去的背影。那时候他以为，他们还有很多时间，他可以和马尔福从朋友做起，无论那些复杂的情愫是什么，他都能慢慢理清。

然而他错了。

马尔福失踪了。在他无数个难眠的夜晚里，他都要悔恨，自己为什么当时不追上去？他还是明白了自己到底对马尔福抱着怎样的感情，但是他已经失去了他。

一阵融化感袭来，哈利抚摸着自己的脸，那些属于别人的五官开始扭曲。

复方汤剂的时间到了。

哈利微笑，毫无预警地将两根粗壮的手指插进马尔福的后穴。

“啊！”他小声尖叫，但腿间的性器却翘的更高，哈利轻轻拍了他的大腿一下，戏谑地说，“喜欢痛一点？”

马尔福沉浸在快感中，无力地翻了个白眼。

对一个卖身的人而言，马尔福紧得不可思议。穴肉紧紧缠着哈利的手指，连半点空隙也不留，哈利凑近去看，红潋潋的穴口因哈利喷洒的鼻息可怜地收缩，并因此淌下大量的润滑剂，内里的穴肉还在恬不知耻地想把手指往更深处吞去。

哈利在一边的臀肉上落下一个轻吻，手掌向前移动，玩弄着马尔福敏感的乳尖，两根手指抽插抠挖着，在他的前列腺附近顶弄。

“不，”马尔福全身紧绷，一开始那种随意的态度消失了，他紧紧抓着床单，发出一声又一声渴求的哭叫，“不要了……”

那个紧致的通道在马尔福的大声呻吟中渐渐能容纳下三根手指，藏在白皙屁股里红艳艳的小穴被手指操的烂熟，水声丰沛得就像在玩弄一个史莱姆。

一直蹭着马尔福嫩滑腿根的阴茎到了忍耐的边缘，哈利的视线开始模糊，他转头看向不远处一个破旧的镜子，那里，德拉科·马尔福被一个黑发绿眼的高大男人压在身下，他正在迅速地变回他自己——那根阴茎也是同样。它变得更粗、更长，棱形的龟头比柱身更大且微微上翘，而马尔福的眼睛紧闭着，沉浸在快感中，完全不知道他身后发生了什么。

这是哈利一直在等的时刻。

他恶劣地咧开嘴，俯身上去，用整个身体紧贴着马尔福，把他的两只手腕攥在手心固定在床头，一只手捂住他的嘴巴，让那些即将发生的尖叫和咒骂都堵在掌心之中。

哈利斯莱特林的一部分让他贴在马尔福耳畔，阴茎抵在不停抽搐的穴口，属于他自己的声音顺着喉咙和气息侵入马尔福的耳朵：“我要操你了。”

他看着马尔福突然迷茫了一瞬——他相信马尔福认出了他的声音。

“德拉科。”

性器破竹一般层层破开纠缠的穴肉，直直抵达最深处。

马尔福瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地呜呜直叫，扭动着向前想要挣脱，却被死死压制，他摇摆着臀部，却只能给哈利带来更多的快感。

哈利因为这天堂般的快感低吼了一声——如果其他碰过马尔福的人都带着套，那么，他就是那个直接操进马尔福体内的人。

嫉妒早已摧毁他的理智，哈利重重地操着马尔福，含着他小巧的耳朵恶狠狠地说：“我要把你操到床垫里，我发誓，马尔福——为什么要离开？为什么你会在这里？”

他的阴茎碾压过那个微小的突起，然后凶猛地撞击，这三年来的后悔和今晚的怒火都发泄在这场性爱里，他啃咬着那蝶翅一般隆起的肩胛骨，牙齿拉起皮肤，又用舌头卷过，汗水滴在马尔福紧绷的背上，顺着肌肤坠进惨白的床单。

他深深推进，又几乎抽离，无法发出声音的马尔福只能可怜地呜咽着，紧窒温暖的肠道就像世界上最大的销金窟，随着哈利又一次擦过他的前列腺，马尔福绞紧了后穴，浑身剧烈地颤抖，一股股精液从他的阴茎射出来，而他的高潮几乎要把哈利的灵魂也一并吸出来了，他挺动着腰胯，抽插着在马尔福身体深处射精，浓稠的精液毫无阻碍地深入，哈利松开手，扭过马尔福的头，深深吻住他因失神而张开的嘴。

而马尔福下意识地回吻他，在舌尖与舌尖的相互纠缠中，他们平息着高潮带来的剧烈心跳，哈利的性器仍埋在里面，如果可以，他甚至愿意一辈子都在里面。

马尔福看起来可怜极了，全身都泛着情欲的潮红，眼角被泪水浸透，鬓边的头发不知是被泪水还是汗水湿成一绺绺，嘴唇也被吮吸得通红。

哈利梳理着他的头发，手掌包住那两粒乳尖有一下没一下地玩弄，过了两三分钟，马尔福才像回过神来一样，他瞪着哈利，大声尖叫：“他妈的——波特！怎么会是你！”

哈利扬起一个微笑，“以后一直会是我，德拉科。”


End file.
